Six, Courier 6
by KnightHood24
Summary: Snippets of memories coming back. For one Courier, who is leaning to accept her past is not as important as her future, is becoming a huge issue. Receiving news that opened up a door on her past, has the Courier wondering if she should competely ignore the past or face it head on. Either way, someone from her past want's her to remember. Many words were left unsaid.
1. Chapter 1

Six, Courier 6

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Bio: Courier 6

Name: Marlo

Nickname: Courier, Six, Marley

Race: Hispanic

Age: 19

Hair Color: Dark Brown, dyed platinum

Hair Style: Unkempt/Frazzled

Eye Color: Dark Amber

Body Type: Pear shaped.

Scars: Faded bullet hole at the far-right side of the temple.

-.-

" _Have you ever given any thought about your past? The time before you were shot?"_

" _Past… been too busy with the future." Marlo murmured under her breath before she took a long gulp of black coffee. Her face screwed up as she felt the dark liquid burn her throat. "Too busy with the future to think of the past…"_

-.-

" _Come back! Come back, Mar!"_

" _Dammit, they're closing in on us."_

" _Mar! Hurry!"_

" _Mar!"_

" _MAR!"_

-.-

Gasp!

Marlo, aka, Courier Six, let out a loud gasp as she jumped awake from her dream or nightmare. She couldn't tell what she just dreamt of. Could it be a memory of her past? Or could it be something else entirely. Considering that she has been dreaming of that same voice that has been hunting her dreams and nightmares. But… this time she learned something. A name.

Could it be her name?

Mar…

"Ugh… doesn't sound like me." Marlo grunted out as she fell back onto her pillows. She started to run her hands through her platinum dyed short unkempt hair, feeling it was too long for her taste and her roots are showing. Dark amber colored eyes stared out into the dark room wondering what to do next with the information she now has. Should she keep it buried or to finally figure out her past?

Crash.

Screams.

Curses.

Marlo slowly blinked at the sound that were coming from outside her room. She reached up and turned on a lap to illuminate the room. Taking her time to get up and stretch out all the kinks in her body as she got up to gather her belongings for the day. She grabbed a buttoned-down flannel shirt, a pair of heavily patched up jeans and a leather boots. There are no plans of leaving the strip that day and today feels like a day for a long deserving break. Well, as much someone like her could get in that world.

The famous, or infamous depending on who you are asking, grumbled under her breath as she struggled to buttoned up the shirt. She knew she wasn't thin or compact, once being described as plump and compared to a fresh pear… whatever that means. Either way, Marlo knew she did not look conventional for someone that had traveled throughout the Mojave Wasteland and did things many others failed to do. At least she looked intimidating, she'll take that over anything else, the desert knows if someone get's to know her, she's anything but intimidating without a gun or weapon in hand. For now, she takes in the pleasure that things have more or less calmed down.

Talking about calming down… it became eerily quiet from the other side of her door. With a grumble, Marlo grabbed a large-brimmed black hat as she attempted to comb back her hair to put it on. "I swear if they break something again… it better not be that gumball machine."

Opening the door that lead into the main hall on the presidential suite of the Lucky 38 and Marlo saw Rex running around the suite with Booth's beret and Cass's hat. Two said owners were trying to catch the cyberdog to no avail. Rex quickly made a quick turn and ran into her room and the Courier came face to face with the dog's recent targets.

"I would really like my beret back, please."

"Could you get that mutt stop taking our hats!"

Marlo raised her hand and rubbed the bridge of her nose in deep thought. It was too early for this and the only way to get through it will be a cup of black coffee. A nice cup of pitch black coffee. "We all know he hate's hats and rats."

Cass snorted before she crossed her arms over her chest and glared into the room. "Yet he doesn't mind yours."

"He likes me." Marlo shrugged before she pushed in between Boone and Cass to head over towards bathroom. "Anything new today?"

"Crocker wants to meet with you." Boone answered, earning a glare from Cass.

"On?"

"Apparently they found your recruitment application."

Marlo stopped underneath the doorway that lead towards the bathroom, she turned around to give her companions a questioning look. "My what?"

Cass glared at Boone as she continued on with the talking. "We were told the NCR were looking through old applications of applicants that never showed up. You were one of them…"

"From what I could remember, I never officially applied for the NCR…" Marlo started to reach up towards her head but stopped when she felt someone took a hold of her hand. She looked over to see Boone staring at her through his sunglasses. It is a tall tale sign for her to continuously run her hands through her hair when dealing with her lost past. If left alone, Marlo would move up from that to pulling and getting ride of hair. "What else? What else is there?"

"They said something about your…" Cass face scrunched up at not knowing she was going to say next, not wanting to have Marlo start pulling at her hair. "Your past. They might have more information on your past."

-.-

"How much longer now?" Veronica sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. She saw on top of the pool table in the recreational room with a Sunset Sarsaparilla in hand.

"She'll get here when she gets here." Arcade responded back, he did not bother to look up from a science article that Julie Fawkes recently wrote.

Veronica pouted, it has been over four hours since Marlo left to the NCR Embassy and hasn't returned since. Normally she would go there, get some information on a quest and come back. Which took approximately thirty to forty minutes max. The last time she took this long was when she was recruited to join the NCR Rangers. "What do you think they are talking about?"

"Boon and Cass are the only ones that could possibly know what is going on."

"Yeah but… they went with her! Why didn't she bring the rest of us?"

"Raul is currently at the Atomic Wrangler, Rex is spending the day with the King, ED-E is recharging, Lily is back at Jacobstown, you were at Gomorrah's and I have a busy day of proofreading. Boone and Cass were here and went with her." Arcade stated with a shrug, he was asked to come with the trio but declined to do some work that did not involve with the possibility of getting killed any time soon. "If you want to do something, then rearrange the fridge. We need to figure out what we need the next time whoever goes out into the Mojave…"

"But that will take forever!"

"Then get right to it then."

"Meany."

-.-

Marlo walked out of Embassy with a file in hand. Her expression scrunched in in annoyance and perplexity. Out of all the things she did not expect to find out, she never would have expected what she just found out about her past self. "I don't know if I should feel annoyed or relieved at finding…this!"

Marlo waved around the folder, giving it a dirty look. "Capital Wasteland. Gezz, that sure narrows things down."

Boone and Cass glanced at each other, both wondering how much longer until the Courier finally loses it. With a shrug, Cass pulled out a bottle of whiskey from her person and lazily followed their de facto leader. Boone could only shake his head and quickly sped forward to now be walking just a step behind the ranting Courier.

"Capital Wasteland. That's on the other side of this land mass! Is it?"

"Yes."

"Ugh! I want answers and the only person that has answers is myself! My past self!"

Boone reached over and placed a hand on Marlo's shoulder. He ignored how she tensed massively and stopped mid-rant. "Keep a grip on yourself."

Marlo visibly shrunk into herself. "Sorry…"

"Eh, don't apologize. You know what you need? You need to get wasted, let's go back to the Lucky 38 and I'll make some moonshine." Cas laughed, swinging an arm around Marlo's shoulders.

"You and I both know alcohol don't mix together…but thanks for the offer though." Marlo deadpanned, she dropped the folder to bury her face into her hands. She stopped at the entrance of the Embassy and tried her best to hide her frustrated tears. "I need to have a clear mind to figure out my next move."

"Planning to head out east?" Boone asked.

"That obvious?" Marlo grumbled, her voice thick with frustration.

"Well, yeah." Cass responded with a shrug, she tugged on Marlo to get her to keep moving. "Come on, if you don't want to drink then how about some gambling?"

"Ugh, that's worse." Marlo pulled a face at the notion of her gambling. "I'll end up losing all of my caps with a single game."

"Or we could always go to Gomorrah's?"

"We all know that I am terrified of that place."

"Oh right, not comfortable around nudity."

"SHHHH!"

"What? You slept with Ben-"

"DON'T SAY THAT BASTARD'S NAME!"

"Who did you sleep with?"

"Ahhh!" Marlo rushed forward, raising her arms into the air and screaming into the grayish sky. "Code of Silence!"

"Come on, Marley! Have some fun!" Cass called out after Marlo and quickly ran after her, all the while she continued to jug down her whiskey.

"Our versions of fun are very different and you know that!"

Boone could only shake his head at the Courier's actions and mentally wondered if The Whisky Rose will ever stop offering advice while under the influence of whiskey. Looking down at the concrete ground, there splayed on the ground is Marlo's folder. Or… from the looks of it… Boone picked up the file and did his best to organized it without seeing what was inside. What did not escape his sight is a photo that landed with a picture of a familiar person. The Sniper paused when he saw it, it's Marlo. Or who she used to be. Long dark hair that ran past her shoulders, a fuller face and yet her eyes are so similar to the young woman he now knows. Dull and filled with the horrors that is met with the wasteland.

With a shake of his head, Boone pushed the picture into the file and quickly sped forward to look for his companions. Last thing he needs is the now semi drunk woman fully convince the hysteric courier to do anything she'll regret later.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Six, Courier 6

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"Is this the last package?" Marlo stared at the ever growing pile of packages, letters and other random items stack on top one after another. Standing next to the pile is Cass taking inventory of the items, past skills of being a caravaner is coming to good use.

"No. Veronica got a message from her old from her old 'friends.'" Cass replied with an eye roll. "Brotherhood apparently wants you to send some stuff too."

"Ugh…"

"You were the one that insisted on making them your allies."

"Don't remind me. We needed all the help we could get to beat those legion bastards." Marlo nose scrunched up remembering when she had to deal with the Brotherhood of Steel. It isn't so much what they stand for that causes her great annoyance, it's how they go about with things. Oh right, after banishing Veronica and then have some a-holes come and try to kill them… after they already killed innocent people whose main goal to save others. Yeah… not a great impression. "Wonder what they want me to do for them?"

"Here's to hoping they don't give you power armor. We already are pushing the limit as it is." Cass stated with a stern expression, she kept eyeing the bottle of whisky that was set on a table near her. Her eyes then shifted towards Marlo to see her fiddling with her pip-boy. "Something on your mind, kid?"

"I was ready to not be bothered with my past. I am okay with not remembering my past life. Why do I feel like I'm… not ready?" Marlo attempted to explain what she was feeling. Many in her positon would want to know their past, what if they had families, kids, lovers, good friends, and so on. Then there are others that want nothing to do with their past, enemies, mistakes, and son on. Her. Of course she wants to know if she has a family, but what's the point in that? Perhaps she left the Capital Wasteland to get away from them or they're dead. Kids? …That is a thought she rather no think about. Lovers? If she had one, they would have done something by now, are dead or did not have one. Friends? Maybe… just maybe. "What if I find something I don't like about myself? What if I am someone completely different than who I am today? Will I be chasing after some ghost of my past self?"

"Whatever we find about yourself, just remember that we all are different at different points in our lives. Plus, you end up being some murderer or something, remember the NCR pardoned you of all past crimes."

"Gezz… what confidence." Marlo deadpanned.

"All joking aside. What you were given is something many would die for. A new beginning. Whatever we find, you are still Marlo, Courier Six. Now can you hand my that bottle next to you?"

"Way to go ruin the mood."

-.-

"Who's going out East?"

The companions of Courier Six all sat or stood around in the kitchen in the Lucky 38. They were given the task of choosing among themselves to see who will be leaving New Vegas. The only one what wasn't present is Lily, it was agreed by the leader of Jacobstown it would be better if she stayed behind.

"Boone's going." Arcade pointed out to everyone, he took out a cigarette from his person as he spoke. "Out of everyone of us, you know her strengths and weakness. Anyone against that?"

"No." Everyone else echoed out, beeping from ED-E and a bark for Rex.

Boone give Arcade a raised eyebrow but did not say anything to negate his words. He was right about him knowing Marlo the longest out of all of them. Seeing her at her up and at her downs. Plus, He wants out of Vegas and the Mojave. To many memories.

"Whose going to take care of everything here while she's gone?" Veronica asked questioningly to everyone. She looked up at Arcade as she continued to talk. "You are normally the one that takes cares of thing when Marlo is gone."

"…Shit… you're right." Arcade face scrunched up at the thought of taking over Marlo's work. Help the people of Mojave, dealing with people's shit, delivery jobs and politics. Leaving anyone else would result with huge complications. "Guess I'm staying."

"I'm going. The kid is going to need someone lead the caravan." Cass said with no room to argue with her. No one did.

"So that's Boone and Ms. Cass… Lily and Arcade are not going. Anyone volunteering to go?" Raul summarized what they had so far. He raised the muscles of were his eyebrow used to be, giving everyone a questioning look when they all stared at him. "What?"

"Why don't you go?" Veronica asked. "I really don't want to go. Dr. Fawkes has me helping her with a project along with ED-E."

ED-E beeped out in agreement and spun around Veronica with dramatic music playing.

"Eeeh…" Raul drawled out, he took off his sombrero and scratched his head thoughtfully. "I don't know… I don't think I can make that trip."

"I'll get you an entire crate of Sunset Sarsaparilla."

"When do we leave?"

-.-

"Cass already have gotten the brahmin and the cart… Her, Boone and Raul are coming with… they already back their belongings…" Marlo muttered to herself as she packed up her belongings and other necessities she would need for this job and journey. A very long journey. With a groan, Marlo packed the last of her pistols into her now overflowing pack. In the pack mostly contained several outfits, armor, weapons and bullets. There were other random items in the pack that will be needed. For example, a tool case if one of her weapons malfunctioned and Raul isn't around. The only thing left for her to do is personally get ready. The debate?

Riot Armor or Courier Duster?

To be continued…


End file.
